Shattered Eternity
by Chiisana
Summary: Kagome is raped, and Inuyasha-tachi have to help her on the road to recovery. *Complete!*
1. Tainted Innocence

Author's Notes: My first non-poem IY ficcy. n_n;; If you can't stand harsh language, severe angst, rape, or anything of the sort, I suggest stopping now. :/ I apologize is any characters seem OOC. n_n; With that said, on to the story! 

Oh. And I don't own Inuyasha, only my imagination. 

--- 

I lied. :X Next up we have the alphebetized Japanese list of words I've used, so if you don't know a particular word, here's the place to look. n_n It will change from chapter to chapter, though. A word repeated in another chapter will still be included. -noddles- 

Aa - Yeah / Informal Yes  
-babaa - Slang suffix for referring to old women, or your grandmother.  
Chikuso - Dammit  
Hanyou - Half-Demon  
Houshi-sama - Low-ranking monk, what Miroku is  
Iie - No  
Oyasumi - Good night  
Youkai - Demon  
Zettai ni yurusenai - I will _never _forgive them 

--- 

Shattered Eternity  
Chapter One  
Tainted Innocence 

_Chikuso..Why, of all nights did this have to happen? Why did I lull myself into thinking we were safe, even though it's the New Moon? Shit. Those bastards.._ "KAGOME!" 

It was nearly dawn, a tiny sliver of sunlight peeking over the horizon. It seemed slower than ever. For Inuyasha the hanyou, this was the one night the youkai blood in his veins stopped flowing. His claws, fangs, and acute senses were gone, leaving only poor human qualities that surely wouldn't hold up against the villains they were to face. 

Sango and Shippou accompanied Inuyasha atop of Kirara's back while Miroku ran along on the ground, but Inuyasha paid them little notice. He waited, desperate for the sun to rise and his youkai powers to return. His gaze never left the rising sun. It was torturing him, he knew it. The bright orange sphere rose slowly, just daring him to go on ahead as a human. 

At long last, Inuyasha could feel the power coursing through his veins. Needle-point claws and fangs took the place of blunt nails and teeth. His hair faded from black to grey, grey to white. Pointed dog ears erected themselves on his crown, enhancing his hearing immediatly. His keen sense of smell returned, and Inuyasha was hanyou once more. 

He leapt from Kirara's back, picking up Kagome's scent immediatly. He was out of sight in the wink of an eye, knowing Miroku, Sango, and Shippou wouldn't be far behind to back him up if necassary. 

"Houshi-sama," Sango said worriedly. "Are we going to find her in time?" 

"Inuyasha will find her," Miroku responded solemnly. "And he'll deal more than enough punishment on those responsible for her capture, there is no doubt about it." 

Inuyasha raced through the forest, quite possibly faster than he had ever run before. Kagome's cheerful, smiling face was all his mind could concieve, and whether or not he'd find her in time. There had been quite a struggle, the scent of her passionate anger and fear was clear as he followed her scent trail. But what confused him most was that he could not sense a single youkai. In fact, the only other scents that were with Kagome's were humans'. Granted, they reeked of corruption, but they were humans just the same. 

A sudden, high-pitched scream cut through the air. A jolt gripped Inuyasha's heart when he realized it was _her _frightened, pained scream. He sprinted to the source of the sound, letting out a great battle cry that could be heard for miles. 

The state he found her in was hideous, almost too painful for him to bear. She was completely naked, the tattered remains of her school uniform were scattered about in bits in pieces. Her body was bruised and cut up, blood dotting her milky skin. Her eyes were squeezed shut in fear, tears leaking freely through their corner. There was a small stream of blood around the area of the apex of her thighs, clear evidence of what had happened. 

She must have heard him approach, because she open her eyes in fear. Had they returned? Upon seeing the familiar red kimono and silver hair, Kagome recoiled, ashamed of her condition. "Kagome..." Inuyasha knelt beside her and moved to brush her hair out of her face, only to be answered with a biting shout. 

"_Don't touch me!_" came the sorrowful sob. Her shoulders shook with each powerful sob, and Inuyasha wasn't sure how to calm or comfort her. 

"It's alright," he whispered. "I'm here now." He took off his red jacket and gently wrapped it around Kagome's shaking form. She clung desperatly to him and sobbed in his shoulder, for how long Inuyasha couldn't guess at. He could only cradle her and whisper soothing words, arms gently encircling her until the sobbing faded to an occasional hiccup. 

Sometime during this timeless embrace, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou had arrived, but didn't say anything when they saw the tender scene. Only when they realized Kagome had nothing on under Inuyasha's jacket did it begin to dawn on the older two what had happened. Shippou was at loss, although he could tell by the expressions of everyone around him that something terrible had happened. 

Only when Kagome fell into a fitful sleep did Inuyasha turn around to meet the eyes of his companions. "They were gone by the time I got here," Inuyasha replied to the unsaid question. 

"Was it a youkai?" Sango demanded. 

"Iie.." Inuyasha said. "I don't think it was a major plan out to get us. Just some lecherous humans stumbled upon our campsite and took Kagome for there own twisted pleasures." Unknowingly, he tightened his grip on the sleeping girl he held in his arms. "Zettai ni yurusenai!" 

"We should we turn to Kaede-sama's* village," Miroku said. "She could use some herbs to help heal Kagome-sama's wounds." 

"Aa." Inuyasha stood up, careful as you not awaken Kagome. Sango flew above their heads on Kirara, while the others walked. Inuyasha carried Kagome, not willing to let her out of his protective grasp. 

The journey didn't take more than a few hours, as they weren't terrible far from the village. Kagome had woken up, but didn't make a sound, only burying her face into the folds of Inuyasha's jacket, unreasonably ashamed. Kaede wasn't surprised to find them knocking at her door, but it was a shock to see Kagome in her condition. After coaxing Kagome into letting her clean her scratched and to apply an herbal antiseptic and giving her some herbs to help her sleep, she spoke privately with Inuyasha. 

"Tell me exactly what happened." 

Inuyasha looked down, ashamed at his inability to protect her. "It was the New Moon. Some lechers came across our campsite and took her away. We followed, and found her too late. They were already gone. But," he growled, clenching his fist, "_I will not let them live._" 

"I see," Kaede said. "I can heal the wounds on her body, but I am helpless to heal the wounds in her heart. A rape is a terrible thing for a young woman to go through. It can break even the strongest spirit." Her face was downcast, and Inuyasha's heart tightened. "Well, you should get some sleep." 

"Aa. Oyasumi, Kaede-babaa." Inuyasha certainly had no intention of sleeping, but he hadn't slept in nearly 24 hours, and exhaustion slowed his movements and dulled his mind. He relented and settled outside Kagome's door and slept there. If anything was going to come and attack her, they'd be in a million pieces before they could blink twice. 

--- 

*=I don't know what Miroku really called Kaede. X_x;; 'Kaede-sama' seemed fitting, but if you know what he called her in the manga/anime, feel free to tlel me in a review or e-mail. (DerangedPenguinX@aol.com) n_n; 

Other than that small confusion, I am pleased with myself. I can't wait to start chapter two, but it's 2:40 in the morning and I've been working on this since midnight. x_x I deserve sleep too. I hope you enjoyed, and if you didn't, at least review and tell me why. Flames I don't like. Constructive criticism I do like. Suggestions on what to do to fix what sucked, or suggestions of what I could put in later, since the details are very sketchy right now. 


	2. Punishment for the Crime

Author's Notes: I didn't leave you at a terrible cliffhanger, did I? -scratches head- That's unlike me. Oh well. :P 

--- 

Next up we have the alphebetized Japanese list of words I've used, so if you don't know a particular word, here's the place to look. n_n It will change from chapter to chapter, though. A word repeated in another chapter will still be included. -noddles- 

Arigatou - Thank you  
-bachan - Suffix used to address old woman, also ones Grandmother  
Daijoubu ka? - Are you alright?  
Itadakimasu - Something you say right before you eat.  
Minna - Everyone  
Naze - Why?  
Sankon Tetsusou - Soul Scattering Iron Claw, Inuyasha's attack  
Ohayou - Good morning  
Osuwari - Sit!  
Shoji - Sliding door  
Tasukete - Help/Save Me 

--- 

Shattered Eternity  
Chapter Two  
Punishment for the Crime 

_Rough hands threw her to the ground, ripping her clothes off, exposing her creamy skin. She screamed when they touched her. _This isn't right..Inuyasha...tasukete.._Pain seared through her womanhood when the forced their way into her. She screamed, begging them to stop, but to no avail._

~~ 

Kagome awoke. Her body ached, and she found herself naked under the blanket. The events of the night before came back like a mighty wave, hitting her with it's full force. She curled into the ball, ashamed she let herself be assaulted in such a way. She intended to stay buried under the covers, but a pang of hunger shot through her stomach, and she forced herself up. 

Finding a kimono laid out for her, Kagome dressed and slid the shoji open. To her surprise, Inuyasha was sitting just outside the door, an intense look on his face. It softened when he heard her, and turned to bid her good morning. 

"Ohayou," he said. 

"Ohayou," Kagome responded. She wondered at Inuyasha's sudden kindness, then remembered. _Of course he's being nice. After what happened, even he couldn't be mean. He even stayed here to watch over me...Inuyasha..._

They walked together in silence to the dining area, where Shippou and Kirara waited. "Shippou-chan," Kagome said. "Where's Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, and Kaede-bachan?" 

"Cooking," Shippou responded. "They should be done soon." 

As promised, Sango and Miroku appeared not long later, carrying several bowls of rice. Kaede appeared a minute later with miso soup. "Itadakimasu," Kagome chirped with forced cheerfulness. 

They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Kagome excused herself when she finished and returned to her room, returning to the safe haven under the covers, where no one had to see her impure face. She found herself crying into the fabric, crying out her pain. She didn't hear when the shoji slid open and Inuyasha stood in the doorway. 

Only when her passionate sobs subsided did he dare approach her. "Kagome.." She jumped at his voice. "Daijoubu ka..?" He looked into her hazel eyes, and found only shame and sadness reflected in their depths. 

"I'm fine..." she whispered. "I just want to be alone..." 

Inuyasha's gaze lingered on her pained face a moment or two more before rising and leaving her alone._ I'm sorry Inuyasha...I don't deserve your kindness. I can't go home and face my family or friends. _I don't know what to do. A passionate sob shook her and she fell unconscious in a deep, tortured sleep. 

~~ 

Inuyasha cursed himself for not being able to comfort her. More than ever he wanted to kill her assailants, make them suffer in ways he only wanted Naraku to suffer. Their morbid scent was stuck in the back of his mind, and finding them would be easy. His mind now set on bringing punishment to the men who raped Kagome, Inuyasha left. 

As he predicted, the men were easy to find. He entered a buildling reeking of alcohol, trying to pick out the specific ones that hurt Kagome. But it wasn't his nose that found the men, it was his ears. 

"Yeah, we found ourselves a good bitch all right," a drunken voice said. 

"She put up a fight," another chimed in. "But we showed her who was boss." 

Unable to contain his anger, Inuyasha approached the two men. 

"Yeah, what do you want?" the first one slurred at Inuyasha. Growling, Inuyasha was unable to keep him temper in check and slugged him hard. The man crashed to the floor. He stumbled up, wipping blood from the side of his mouth. "What the hell was that for?" 

"Yeah bastard," the second man said. "What the fuck are you doing?" Inuyasha grabbed him by the collar, ignoring his rancid breath. The man gasped for air when Inuyasha tightened his grip around his neck. Dots of blood appeared where the tips of Inuyasha's claws dug into the skin of the man's neck. Inuyasha dropped the man on the floor, where he laid, gasping for breath. 

The first man attempted to punch Inuyasha, but his movements were slow and fumbly due to his drunken state. Inuyasha punched the man hard in the stomach, making him keel over next to his accomplice. 

The two men stumbled up and ran for the door, Inuyasha at their heels. He was far from his full speed, wanting to lull them into a false sense of security before moving in for the kill. "SANKON TETSUSOU!" The dying men fell heavily, surrounded by a pool of their own blood. Inuyasha's amber gaze fell on them, and they recoiled in fright. But it was no use as Inuyasha squeezed the life from the men, leaving their corpses for the bugs and rats. 

~~ 

Instead of heading straight back to Kaede's place, Inuyasha went to a nearby pond to wash the blood and reeking scent off of him. He was surprised to see a girl in the water, furiously scrubbing her arms. Inuyasha realized who it was and crept back. A familiar scent of blood hit his nose, and he turned around to see the foamy soap pink with her blood. In fact, most of her body was bloody and raw from furious scrubbing. 

Inuyasha turned to creep away, when a twig snapped under his foot. He winced, and Kagome turned around to see what it was. "OSUWARI!" The familiar crash told Kagome who it was. "What do you think you're doing!?" she demanded. 

Inuyasha crawled into view, a hand clamped over his eyes. "I didn't know you were here," he stammered. He heard the slosh of water as she stepped out, using a towel from her world to try herself off with. She dressed back into the provided kimono. "You can look now." 

Inuyasha slowly uncovered his eyes. Her face was red with embarrassment, and he was willing to bet his was a similar shade. Kagome noticed the blood on his hands. "Inuyasha..? What happened?" 

"I found them," was the simple response. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear, remembering her rape, and desperatly wishing the thought would disappear from her mind. "I killed them." 

"Naze?" she demanded, not the reply he was expecting. "Why did you do that?" 

For the first time, he looked her in the eye. His brilliant amber eyes were full of concern, the desire to protect her, and as Kagome looked further into the endless amber pools, she found love below the surface of his gaze. "Because they hurt you! They get what they deserved!" 

She turned away as the tears fell from her eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness." Suddenly, Kagome found herself being held gently from behind. His cheek rested on her damp hair, arms encircling her gently from firmly. 

"Why don't you let me protect you?" he whispered in her ear. One gently hand rose to her face and wiped the tears away. She turned to face him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "That smile suits you better..." He moved his face face closer to hers and were nearly touching when he heard the scrabbling of feet on dried leaves. 

"What are you doing!?!" Shippou's muffled voice demanded. 

"Be quiet," Miroku demandedin a whisper. "Before they catch us!" 

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned around to see the rustling bush. "OI!" he yelled. 

Miroku, Shippou, and Sango tumbled out of the bush and crashed onto the dirt. 

"See what you did?!" Sango accused Shippou. 

"Blame him, not me!" Shippou growled, pointing at Miroku. "He tried to suffocate me!" 

"You're too young to see such things," Miroku said matter of factly. 

Kagome smiled her first real smile since what had happened. "Minna..arigatou!" 

--- 

What? You think it's over? Oh no no no. We've still got a while to go. -nods- I hope you liked the second chapter. n_n 


	3. Haunted Dreams

Author's Notes: What? You thought it would be over just like that? Nope. No where near done. At least, that's my intention. O_o;; Sorry I took forever to get this one out. X_x Holidays got my way. OoO. It's my birthday next Friday! :D:D The fourth. Happy birthday to me..-drags Fluffy and Kouga off by their tails, Miroku panting and drooling and nosebleeding happily at her side- =n___n= 

I still don't own Inuyasha. And I still own my imagination. 

--- 

Next up we have the alphebetized Japanese list of words I've used, so if you don't know a particular word, here's the place to look. n_n It will change from chapter to chapter, though. A word repeated in another chapter will still be included. -noddles- 

Demo - But  
Hiraikotsu - " Come Flying-skill", the name of Sango's giant boomerang  
Inukkoro - Dog-turd (Or something along those lines)  
Iya - No  
Ke - Feh  
Mou - Word of exasperation, something like "Ugh"  
Naze - Why?  
Oneesama - Older Sister 

--- 

Shattered Eternity  
Chapter Three  
Haunted Dreams 

_She screamed. A rough and calloused hand smacked her hard across the face. "Be quiet, bitch!" The same hands gripped her shoulders and threw her to the ground. She screamed again, desperate to get the men away from her. In response, she was kicked, hard. Winded, she fell silent, gasping for breath. The men took this oppurtunity to rip off her clothing, reaching, touching, and penetrating her._

~~ 

Kagome shook from the memory. She clutched the blanket desperatly. _They're dead, they're dead, _Kagome told herself forcefully. _Inuyasha killed them. They can't get you anymore. But..why doesn't the fear go away...?_

Kagome breathed heavily, heartbeat increasing when she remember what Inuyasha had said, what he had done. 

_"I found them," was the simple response. Kagome's eyes were wide with fear, remembering her rape, and desperatly wishing the thought would disappear from her mind. "I killed them."_

_"Naze?" she demanded, not the reply he was expecting. "Why did you do that?"_

_For the first time, he looked her in the eye. His brilliant amber eyes were full of concern, the desire to protect her, and as Kagome looked further into the endless amber pools, she found love below the surface of his gaze. "Because they hurt you! They get what they deserved!"_

_She turned away as the tears fell from her eyes. "I don't deserve your kindness." Suddenly, Kagome found herself being held gently from behind. His cheek rested on her damp hair, arms encircling her gently from firmly._

_"Why don't you let me protect you?" he whispered in her ear. One gently hand rose to her face and wiped the tears away. She turned to face him, a slight smile tugging at her lips. "That smile suits you better..." He moved his face face closer to hers and were nearly touching..._

Inuyasha wasn't usually so forward. He had only hugged her once*, and that was when he had told her to leave and never come back. But this was different. In that embrace, Inuyasha had been trying to convey the emotion that because of their quest, and the dangers that came with it, she shouldn't be exposed to it. But that was ages ago, it felt like eons. This hug was different. His desire to protect her, his concern for her condition, his undying love, yes _love_, were expressed with hesitation. 

Kagome sobbed until exhaustion took such a complete hold over her, she fell into a deep sleep, and dreamed. 

~~ 

_"Inuyasha..naze.." Kagome's lip quivered. "Why do you care about me so much?"_

_"Why?" Inuyasha blinked. "Because you're you. Because I..because I love you..."_

_"Demo...what about Kikyou..?"_

_Inuyasha looked her in the face. "It's true I love her," he said quietly. A sharp jolt of pain hit Kagome's heart. "But I still love you. With Kikyou it's different."_

_"But aren't we the same?"_

_"Iya..it's impossible to put into words. You smell different..you're gentler. You are you, no one else." He drew her in for a tender, lingering kiss. Kagome was floating. _Inuyasha loves me. He loves me! 

_And suddenly, everything shattered. Inuyasha pinned her to the ground, sneering at her lecherously. His face melted into that of one of the men. Kagome screamed. _Not again..not again! _He shook her, his face above hers.._

~~ 

Kagome awoke in a cold sweat. Inuyasha was shaking her shoulders, standing over her. "Kagome?" Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kaede was by either side of her. When she saw his face, Kagome pulled herself away, shaking. Inuyasha backed away, wondering if he'd somehow hurt her. "Kagome.." he repeated. 

Kagome widened her eyes. "Dream.." she whispered. "It was just a dream.." 

Kagome sighed. "Mou, I wish it would go away..." 

"Hn? Nani?" Miroku asked. 

"I keep having this dream," Kagome answered. "I can't remember the details..all I know is that someone close to me is hurting me." Her voice softened to a quiet whisper through the second half of her recollection. 

"Inuyasha," Shippou whispered, nudging him. "Are you ever going to move?" 

Inuyasha sweatdropped, realizing he was still standing over her. He jumped to the side, sitting with a defiant, yet embarrassed, look on his face. "Ke!" 

"Kagome needs her rest," Kaede said after a long, awkward silence. Once she ushered the others out, she turned to Kagome. "Kagome, are you ready to talk about it?" 

Kagome looked down, her eyes hidden behind a curtain of black hair. After a long silence, Kaede turned to leave. "Wait..!" Kagome choked out. "It hurts my heart..I want it's pain gone..Maybe talking will..." 

Kaede sat across from Kagome. "Tell be whatever you feel needs to be said. If you don't want to tell something, don't say it." 

"I don't remember it..very clearly.." Kagome whispered. "It was dark. Inuyasha was a human. I guess it was nearly dawn. Two men came and kidnapped me. I guess I looked helpless. Sango had her hiraikotsu and Kirara to protect her..and all I had near me was a baby kitsune. I didn't know what they were going to do at first. Maybe they were youkai after the Shikon no Tama, or new detachments of Naraku sent to kidnap me and lure Inuyasha into a trap or something...Then they said I had a strange appearance, and that foreign women _tasted_ good, and they were going to see for themselves...I remember trying to get away from them, but they were strong. Big muscles. And they smelled _terrible_. They'd been drinking, I guess. They absolutely _reeked_ of alcohol. And they tore my uniform off, not unbuttoning it or anything..just ripped it off like it was paper..and..and.." Kagome buried her face in her hands. "I remember it hurt. And then Inuyasha came. I guess he heard me scream. I could hear him yelling some battle cry, and I guess they heard it too and took off. 

"And I keep dreaming about it," she cried. "And when I'm not..." Kagome looked down at her hands clenching her blanket until her knuckles were white. "I have this other repetative dream." 

"The one you had before?" 

Kagome nodded. "Except..I lied. I do remember it. Every detail. Inuyasha..he's telling me he loves me. He kisses me and then..he.." Tears running freely down Kagome's cheeks, her eyes squeezed shut, as if trying to blot out the memory of the dream. "He pins me down and his face turns into one of the men. But it's still him at the same time and he..he..." Kagome started sobbing quietly, and couldn't continue. "I love him but.." 

"Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyou-Oneesama," Kaede finished for her. Once Kagome's sobs ceased, Kaede spoke again. "Inuyasha loves you too." Kagome head snapped up, eyes red from crying. "But he's torn by choosing. He loves both of you dearly, but he's stuck because of a promise he made to Kikyou-Oneesama. Don't worry about it. Inuyasha isn't as stupid as he seems. He knows how you feel, and someday his heart will choose its path." Kagome let that sink in while Kaede got up. "You must rest." 

Kagome was left alone with her thoughts. She'd never felt this way about a boy before. Not about Houjou-kun, and certainly not about Kouga-kun. _Inuyasha...what am I supposed to do?_

~~ 

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called to him, smiling. She was sitting in a field, surrounded by waving grass and beautiful wildflowers. He tried to walk over to her, but his legs were frozen. "Inuyasha?" Kagome smile turned into a puzzled frown. "Why are you just standing there? Inuyasha? Inuya-" a hand clamped over her mouth. A nasty sneer appeared behind her, and it formed into a familiar face, Naraku._

_"Kagome! Run!" Inuyasha tried to shout, but his mouth made no sounds. He watched as Naraku stabbed shoulder with his dagger-tip claws. Kagome sobbed for him to help her, but Inuyasha couldn't move._

_"Are you just going to watch!?!" she screamed at him. "Watch me die!?!"_

_Inuyahsa tried with all his might to move, but he couldonly watch as the woman he loved was beaten and battered by Naraku. When he left, she was breathing with much difficulty. Her eyes bore into his, pleading for him to move an help her. Finally her eyes slid shut, and she stopped breathing._

_"KAGOMEE~~~!" Whatever was holding him paralyzed let him go, and Inuyasha fell to his knees. He suddenly found himself in a dark room, with the spotlight on him. The vague figures of Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kikyou, Kaede, Shippou, Miroku, Sango, and Kouga stood around him._

_"You finally let that bitch die."_

_"Such a fool...you actually let me do it again."_

_"She's finally out of the way..."_

_"Inuyasha, you are a fool. How could you have let it happen again?"_

_"YOU JUST SAT AND WATCHED HER DIE!"_

_"I cannot believe you'd let something like this happen..."_

_"I thought I was terrible for letting Kohaku die..but you're the worst."_

_"I'll never forgive you for letting my woman die, inukkoro!"_

_Inuyasha's hands were at his face, golden ears peering out between his clawed fingers. Their voices taunted him, a myriad of harsh, accusing words all around him. _How could I let this happen...again...Ka..go..me... 

~~ 

Inuyasha woke with a start. He was in his tree, of all places. He would much rather be guarding Kagome at her door, but something told him he should let Kagome be alone with Kaede, without him listening. From his lack of sleep in the past few days, Inuyasha fell instantly asleep once he settled into a comfortable position in the familiar tree. 

Now awake, Inuyasha knew it was senseless to try and get back to sleep. Besides, the dream was unsettling. What could it be telling him? Was Kagome in danger? Inuyasha jerked up at the thought. He leapt silently from his tree, creeping into Kaede's home. Very quietly, he slid open the door to her room. Her bed was empty. Fear gripped Inuyasha's heart as he raced, much less quietly, out the door, trying to catch wind of Kagome's scent. He followed it to the pond where he'd found her days before. His eyes widened at the sight of her, but not at her nakedness. 

She was running a small switchblade in little lines across her shoulders and upper arms, thin bloody tracks hounding after the touch of the blade. 

"Kagome...?" 

She spun around, eyes wide in shock and horror. "Inu...yasha?" 

--- 

*=I know the manga varies greatly from the anime, and what I've heard, the anime takes away much Kagome+Inuyasha fluff. And since I haven't read much of the manga, I don't know if he actually has hugged after chapter 64/episode 19. So don't drill me on that one. :P 

Wahh..I like cliffies, don't you? n___n You may think Kagome's a little OOC, particularly in the end (and in more chapters to come) and I feel the need to explain it. 

Rape can be extremely tramautic on the one whom it happened to, even if it was someone as strong-hearted as Kagome. I myself have never been raped, but we studied it (and it's effects) in my Health class very in depth, and I have a couple close friends who have been raped and was there to help them get over it. It can cause the victim to cut themselves, commit suicide, etc.etc. Though I won't be having Kagome try to kill herself, she's a bit stronger than that. :/ If you've seen Fushigi Yuugi, you remember when Miaka thought she was raped and went through trying to scrub herself clean to no end and end up running away from her love? And do you remember how strong she is? Yeah. Took a lot to get her over that. (No, I won't mention Yui. She's mentally unstable and incomparable to Kagome. /) 

Hope you enjoyed your health lesson. :P 


	4. So Much More

Author's Notes: The beginning dream sequence is a little ctirus-y. You've been warned. 

I don't own Inuyasha. Only my imagination. 

--- 

Here's the alphebetized Japanese list of words I've used, so if you don't know a particular word, here's the place to look. n_n It will change from chapter to chapter, though. A word repeated in another chapter will still be included. -noddles- 

Aa - Yeah  
Demo - But  
Ecchi - Pervert  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Shattered Eternity  
Chapter Four  
So Much More 

_"Hey, what's that?"_

_"Just a camp."_

_"Hey..there's some girls there!"_

_"Lookit that one, she's got some kind of giant bow."_

_"Better not mess with her."_

_"The other one isn't armed.."_

_The two men snaked their way into the camp, seizing the dark-haired girl, who woke slowly from her slumber._

_"Hn..?" she muttered. "What's going--!?!" She gasped, finding herself being carried away by two ugly, hideous men. "INUYASHA~~!"_

_The men sneered and laughed at her. "Your little pet gonna come save ya?"_

_She kicked the man in the shin. "Let go of me!"_

_His grip loosened, and she started to run, but stumbled. The other man grabbed her arm. "INUYA--!" He clamped his hand over her mouth and they carried her further from the camp, which was long lost to her sight._

_They reached a clearing, and the men threw her down, smirking lecherously at her. She quivered with fear. "She doesn't look like she's from around here."_

_"I hear foreign women taste good."_

_Her eyes widened and she screamed when they began tearing at her clothes. She found then roughly touching her, bruising sensitive flesh. She recoiled, and recieved a hard slap to her face. "Bitch! You're going to do what I tell you or.."_

_She continued to struggle, but the men kept delivering blows to her face, to her chest, to her stomach, to her legs..She was rather winded when the first one took her. She screamed and sobbed. Where was Inuyasha..hadn't he promised to protect her?_

_Her eyes opened slightly when she heard an enraged battle cry from not far off. Even as sluggish as their minds were, the men knew to stay much longer meant they'd be hunted down by whatever was approaching so fast. They disappeared into the forest, leaving her exposed and beaten on the forest floor._

Inu...yasha... 

~~ 

"Kagome...?" 

"Inu...yasha?" 

The next minute seemed to last for hours, when Kagome suddenly realized she'd been caught. She whirled around and ducked to her chin in the water, unable to look him in the eye. Behind her, she heard the splash of the water as he waded out to her. 

"What are you doing?" he asked her in a pained voice. 

"N-nothing," she lied. "Please..go away.." 

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "No," he said, almost forcefully. "Something's wrong and you won't tell me what it is." 

"Something's wrong?!" she turned around to tell him off. "Do you not know what _happened _to me back there? Do you know how much it hurt me then, and how much is hurts me now!?!" 

"You think I haven't seen you suffer!?!" he snapped back. "I see how much you hurt. I saw how you cried and there was nothing I could do to help. Don't you think it hurt _me_?!" Kagome's eyes widened at him. He continued, in a softer tone, not meeting her eyes. "Don't you know it hurts when I see you suffering like that, and there is nothing I can do?" 

She turned away from him and said quietly, "I'm fine now. I just want to be alone." 

He grabbed her by the arm and forced her around to face him. His brilliant amber eyes shone with anger and an endless concern. "No you're not." He touched a still-bleeding cut. "What's this? I saw you do it. You _hurt_ yourself and you _meant _to." 

"You don't understand," she shouted in his face. "I don't have anyone..." Inuyasha couldn't hear what else she was saying. Her words stabbed through his heart like a cold, merciless knife. _I don't have anyone..._Hadn't he made it clear that he wanted to protect her? That he cared for her? What about Shippou, Miroku, Sango, Kaede? What about her family on the other side of the well. "...can't go back and face my family and friends. You act like you care, but your mind and heart are always elsewhere.." 

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "My heart and mind are _elsewhere_?" he demanded. "My heart and mind are here." He pulled her to him in a tight hug. Kagome was stunned and speechless. Pink creeped onto her cheeks. Inuyasha's voice quieted to a hushed whisper. "I don't go a day not worrying about you. If we're not fighting some youkai, I'm wondering what Naraku is planning or what Sesshoumaru is planning." He rested his cheek on her soft, damp hair. 

"Demo...Kikyou..." 

Inuyasha closed his eyes. "I loved her," he said quietly. "And I still do." Kagome turned to turn away, but Inuyasha held her fast. He looked down at her face, into her eyes. "A while ago, I promised Kikyou I would die for her. She died because of me, so I thought owed her my life. But that was before I realized that..gods..Kagome, I _love_ you. I guess I've loved you for a long time. You're nothing like Kikyou. She was always serious and you're so light-hearted. And I've come to the decision that I won't _want_ to die. There is too much to live for." He lowered his face closer to hers. "Without you, I wouldn't have all these friends. I wouldn't be so happy..." 

"Inuyasha..." She threw her arms around his neck, closing the distance between them. She kissed him, and he kissed back, so sweet and so gentle. She loved him with every fiber of her being, and wanted to stay by his side for as long as she lived. 

~~ 

"If they're going to take a bath together, why is he still wearing his clothes?" Shippou asked, appearing from no where. 

Sango and Miroku jumped at his sudden appearance. The three spies watched as they yelled at each other. They couldn't quite make out what the two were saying. When Inuyasha turned Kagome around and hugged her, Miroku buried Shippou's head into the ground. "Children should not watch this." 

"Shh," Sango hissed. "I think he's going to tell her." 

"Tell her what?" Shippou demanded, voice muffled. He managed to get a quick look in time to see them kiss. "Yuck! He's _kissing_ her!" 

The three watched, transfixed by what they were seeing. Sango grabbed Miroku's starting-to-inch-towards-her hand and dug her nails into it, warning him of future punishment if he continued. 

"It's about time he made up his mind," Kaede whispered from behind them. 

~~ 

Days later, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kaede all conveniantly had things to do, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone for the first time since that night where they confessed their hearts to each other. (A/N: No they aren't doing _that_, you ecchis!) They were in Kagome's room, laying on her futon. (A/N: No, I swear they aren't!) She rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder, gazing at him. "Ne, Inuyasha?" 

"Hn?" 

"You remember how you used to say when the Shikon no Tama is complete, you'd use it to become a youkai?" 

"Aa.." 

"What about now?" 

Inuyasha took a minute to think before answering. "No, I wouldn't use it to become a youkai." He hugged her closer. "My only wish would be to be human and to live with you forever.." Kagome smiled, blushing faintly, and snuggled closer to him, giving him a light peck on the cheek. The two dozed off in each other's arms. 

--- 

Author's Notes: Aw, wasn't that cute? I apologize for my lil notes at the near-end. I'm too much of a smartass for my own good. n_n;; This was the last chapter, but I will write an epilogue. You enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. n___n 

_No, the epilogue will NOT be a lemon. ;;_


	5. Epilogue~There's Always Tomorrow

Author's Notes: Wahh..! It's over already. ;_; I hope you enjoyed it as much as much as I did. 

To answer the questoin (or comment, rather) of a review I got: Yes, Inuyasha was a human when Kagome was attacked, and yes, the adversary wasn't even a youkai, so naturally, Inuyasha wouldn't want to be a human ever again because of it. I honestly never thought of that, and it got me thinking. In all honesty, I don't have a real good answer for this one. Okay. Inuyasha is still concerned for Kagome's safety, but had he stayed a hanyou, he and Kagome couldn't have the life together they wanted. Because half of his blood was youkai, Kagome would've aged away without him, leaving him ultimately lonely in the end. People would get to wondering about his doggy ears, and because that's just how people are, they'd shun him. Their kids would be quarter youkai on top of that, and would probably be picked on at school. So he had to make that sacrifice to gain the happiness he really did deserve. That's my answer. x_x; 

I don't own Inuyasha. Only my imagination. 

--- 

Here's the alphebetized Japanese list of words I've used, so if you don't know a particular word, here's the place to look. n_n It will change from chapter to chapter, though. A word repeated in another chapter will still be included. -noddles- 

Akabeno - Dawn/Daybreak/Beginning n__n  
-chan - Little, tiny, word of adoration  
Hanyou - Half-Demon  
Hontou - Really  
Jiichan - Grandpa  
Kaachan - Mommy  
Kitsune - Fox  
Oyasumi - Good Night  
Sengoku Jidai - Feudal Age  
Touchan - Daddy  
Youkai - Demon 

--- 

Shattered Eternity  
Epilogue  
There's Always Tomorrow 

_-12 Years after the Shikon no Tama was completed-_

"Akabeno-chan," a much-older Kagome said to a rosy-cheeked three year-old. "What about this one?" She stuck her finger through the bars of a cage to scratch a grey tabby kitten under the chin. 

"Akabeno-chan wants a puppy, Kaachan!" the little girl giggled, sticking her chubby hands into the cage of a friendly golden retriever. The puppy eagerly sniffed and licked her hand. Akabeno giggled. 

Kagome smiled tenderly her dark-haired husband. Of course their daughter would want a puppy. After all.."She's your daughter," she said with an affectionate pinch on his arm. "You can tell." 

Inuyasha chuckled. "Who wouldn't want an adorable puppy?" he asked innocently. "You're daughter is falling in love with a little puppy, just like her mother did." He gestured to the little girl, who was now at the cage of a snow-white akita-mix puppy. Her bright eyes were wide with awe, an eager smile playing on her lips. Reluctantly, she went on to examine the other puppies, but soon returned to the playful akita's cage. 

"Kaachan! Touchan!" she called. "I want that one!" 

Kagome and Inuyasha crowded around the perky little puppy. Kagome smiled, touching a lock of Inuyasha's now-black hair. "Alright, you can have this puppy." 

"Hontou!?!" Akabeno cried excitedly. She eagerly helped her parents pick out food and water dishes, a collar, a leash, and other doggy necessities. Once they got home, Akabeno helped set up her puppy's new home. It was well past her bedtime when Kagome finally seperated the puppy and the little girl and tucked her in to bed. 

"Oyasumi, Akabeno-chan." 

"Oyasumi, Kaachan!" 

Kagome walked to her's and Inuyasha's room. He was sitting up, waiting for her. She slipped beneath the covers with him. "She's so much like you," Kagome whispered. 

It had been twelve years since the Shikon no Tama had been completed. Kagome was 16 when it was finally complete and Naraku defeated. Kagome and Inuyasha had kept reasonably quiet about their love for each other, to keep various enemies from using her to get to Inuyasha more than usual. As promised, Inuyasha used the Shikon no Tama to become a human so he could live the rest of his life with Kagome, in the safety of her world. 

The curse of the jewel didn't fail them, Inuyasha had never been educated, and being only a few years older than Kagome, couldn't just start in preschool and work his way up. But because of his eagerness to learn (_after _he had been informed he wouldn't make it in this day and age without an education, and that Kagome's mother wouldn't allow her daughter to marry an uneducated man) Inuyasha graduated from college a year after Kagome. 

Kagome's friends had wondered where the handsome stranger had come from. Kagome made up the story that Inuyasha came from a foreign country, the son of an old family friend. The family had all died, leaving Inuyasha an orphan and in Kagome's family's care. Her friends suspected it wasn't completely true, but acepted him as "Kagome's weird boyfriend". And after Inuyasha graduated college, he was "Kagome's weird husband." 

The curse followed in many worse aspects. The shrine caught on fire, and the family had to live in a small apartment while repairs were being made. Kagome's Jiichan died a month before Kagome's high school graduation. Worst of all, was when Kagome was pregnant with Akabeno. 

She had been in a minor car crash, and she wasn't hurt terribly..except something had hurt the unborn baby. It was two weeks before the baby was due, and the doctors feared that the baby would die before even being born. 72 hours later, Inuyasha and Kagome waited in fear to find out if their baby was going to live. When the doctor returned, he announced the baby was alive, but wasn't likely to live more than a week, a month if they were lucky. 

But Inuyasha and Kagome were more than lucky. Not only did the baby live past a month, she lived through her first, second, third, and fourth birthdays. And she was very likely to live through many many more. 

Kagome and Inuyasha terribly missed their friends form the Sengoku Jidai. The well never failed them, Kagome and Inuyasha occasionally found time to visit their friends. Sango and Miroku had married the year before, and they were expecting a little one of their own. Shippou was all grown up, a very handsome kitsune indeed. 

Now as Kagome lay snuggled up next to Inuyasha, she stopped pondering on the past. She wondered about the future. Inuyasha's train of thought follows hers. One arm draped around her shoulders, the other resting on her belly, thumb moving in slow circles on the still-small swell. The future brought so much mystery and hope and anticipation. While sometimes it was fun to remember all the adventures they'd had in the past, they all looked forward to all the good and bad times that were waiting for them. 

--- 

-hiccups- There it is. The end. ;_; I thought it was a nice closure on everything that happened. I didn't directly mention the rape, but I hinted at getting on with life was what mattered. I hope you caught that. n_n; 

I really do hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sad to see it end, but all good things must come to an end. :P 


End file.
